Zuko and Kat Story 2  Together No More!
by WrittingPrincess9
Summary: Sequal to 'Prince in the Future', Kat goes home and must live through the depression and pain of losing your true love Hers is Zuko being so lost, what mistakes will she make?
1. Intro

Okay, So I said, at the end of chapter 20 that, that was the end, well I was wrong. A fan said I left you hanging a bit so I have decided to write another!

Forgive me but this is a bit rude, M rated. I felt like using a little bit of strong language!

I hope you like it!  
ps. I suggest you read the first story I wrote, "Prince In The Future" so you don't get confused.

See ya!

WrittingPrincess9

Ps. Please review!


	2. Weddings Off!

**Chapter 1-Weddings Off!**

Well Here it is, CHAPTER 1 OF THE NEW ZUKO STORY!

* * *

"You're not concentrating, you'll stuff up big in the future if you don't concentrate now." Zuko had never felt so irritated in his life. Kat was learning how to fire-bend and just couldn't get the hang of it, even though she had just about mastered the other elements. Zuko wished Iroh was here, he had never felt so lost in his life. Iroh had taught him and teaching Kat only reminded him of his uncle. He never liked to remember people who died, especially if he had loved them. Kat walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and reaching up, planting a kiss on his soft, gentle lips. "I know love!" Zuko forgot his slight grief and reached down to kiss her welcomely lips. His lips moved across her face, his hands tracing the outlines of her face, as if taking in every detail. Drinking her in. They pulled apart when Aang and Katara walked in. "Hey!" Aang chimed. Zuko smiled and welcomed them both in, poring each a glass of chilli wine. They all coughed as they sipped on the strong, syrupy, red liquid. "So…how's fire-bending going?" asked Katara, Kat pulled the left side of her mouth into a half smile. "Not so good, can't seem to get it under good control!" Zuko spoke businesslike, Aang took in Kat rolling her eyes "Come on Katrina, you're fiancé is a fire-bender. It couldn't be that hard." He teased, "Well, I'm trying!"

The wedding preparations were taking time, every second seemed like eternity. Finally after a whole week the alter was ready. Zuko waited at the altar for his soon-to-be-wife. Kat stood in the dressing room, looking herself over again and again. Was this what she really wanted? She loved Zuko, yet---she missed her mother, what could she be doing right now? Did she miss her? Is she grieving? ---She loved Zuko-Wanted Zuko-she missed her mum---She loved Zuko. Thoughts raged through her mind,

_'I love Zuko---I miss my mom---I love Zuko---I miss my mom ---I love Zuko---I miss my mom---I love Zuko---I miss my mom--- I love Zuko---I miss my mom---I love Zuko---I miss my mom--- I love Zuko---I miss my mom---I love Zuko---I miss my mom--- I love Zuko---I miss my mom---I __love__ Zuko---I miss my mom.'_

She found herself running out the doors, through the garden. She ran till she thought she would choke from loss of breath. Sitting down in a bed of flame flowers, pulling her legs to her chest. She sat and wept, she knew not what to do. "Katrina!" she heard Zuko's voice through her tears. She heard his footsteps on the leafy floor. Then she felt his fire-hot arm take her around the arms. His head rested softly on her hair. "What's wrong?" he whispered, "I love you I do, but, I miss my mother. I miss home!" he nodded his head slowly in knowing. His lips brushed her hair as she leant into his warmth. "If I could just see her, even once more, to tell her what happened, to tell her I will always love her…I wish I could see my home once more!" she sobbed into his shoulder. "I know how hard it is, love, I felt the same when I was fowred in the 21st century.", "Then why didn't you say something, I would have done anything I could just to help you!" he chuckled slightly "Because, if I had done so, you would have sent me home earlier than I did. I couldn't stand to be without you, even when I left, you were all I could really think about, all I wanted to think about." He paused for a brief minute, as he listened to the sound of the birds, flouting on the winds breeze, "I'll take you home, that's where you belong!" realisation grabbed Kat at the heart, she grabbed Zuko's shirt and pulled him close "I won't leave you, I love you and if I go back, we can't be … TOGETHER!" The words washed over Zuko and he pulled her closer, she responded by clutching at his Maroon, golden cloak, as if he was life itself. They remained so for what felt like minutes, when really seconds.

Finally Zuko rose to his feet, lifting Kat with him. they walked back together, hand in hand, till they reached the wedding ceremony. "The wedding is postponed, there have been a few delays!" announced Zuko. The guests left two by two until all who remained was Zuko, Katrina, Aang, Sokka and Katara. "What's wrong?" asked Katara, Kat was nibbling her bottom lip in nerves. "Kat can't stay here, even though she is the love of my life…I must return her to her rightful home! She is the 21st century Avatar, she has a purpose in the future." He spoke businesslike and Kat felt his words sound like ice as it echoed around the marble walls.


End file.
